


The Daimyo's Daughter

by Kelsi_0



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelsi_0/pseuds/Kelsi_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary in the works. </p>
<p>KibaOC *Possible Love Triangle</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Daimyo's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Chapter Notes:  
> This is my first time writing anything completely in english and i am a little worried. I'm not sure if thins like grammar or punctuation is correct, I've had a few friends go over it but if you do find something please tell me!  
> I hope this chapter is enjoyable to you. :)

The Fourth Shinobi war had ended just a few months prior with the Fire Country in its favor. The Daimyos of all the countries urged to have a festival in each large village to spread the newfound feelings of happiness and prosperity. 

During those festivals, each Daimyo were given the privilege of speaking to their respective country. Only to thank them for their sacrifices in lives, resources and abilities. 

The Wind Daimyo was first, followed by the Water then the Lightning and Earth ones combined. The Fire Daimyo was scheduled last to give his speech to the largest village - Konohagakure. 

The chariots marched towards the Hokage's tower, passing by homes, businesses and the like as they were slowly rebuilding and returning to their normal lifestyles. However, the previous Fire Daimyo and his wife Madam Shijimi weren't the ones who filled those royal seats. It was instead the newly appointed Daimyo who would fulfills his fathers place - Shunipei and his wife, Kaede Koroba. 

They had decided that they will use this speech to inaugurate Shunipei and to introduce the family that will now be the models for all those below them. 

Behind the Daimyo's chariot was another, smaller and much more quaint chariot that held their two daughters, Sayuri and Ren. 

They both were clothed with elaborate sky blue kimonos. Sayuri's had a more mature design of a small cluster of Lilies on the bottom right, while Ren's reflected her 12 year old personality and had a beautiful floral print throughout the entire dress. Much to their dislike, they each wore a pair of geta that would announce their presence a mile away. 

As much as neither wanted to admit it, surges of butterflies attacked them constantly as they neared the Hokage's tower. 

Ren's tan hand was tightly entwined into her older sister's as she peaked through the curtained windows towards the crowds that walked with the chariots. 

"What do you think it will be like now? Since we're both princesses?" Ren asked quietly as she sat back into the cushioned chair, her brown hair falling in front of her shoulders. 

"I'll make sure that it's just like before, don't worry," Sayuri responded with a small smile, "I'll even try to sneak some of those dango that mom hates so much from time to time."

Her sister's face lit up, the exact reaction that she lives for and only wants to see her sister make. 

She pulled her hand away from her sisters and pulled her closer into a tight hug. "Just because we're princesses doesn't mean we can't be normal," Sayuri whispered into her sisters brunette hair. 

Since the day she was born she hated being apart of the Daimyo family. She was lucky enough to slip under the radar since her older sister was the one to be prepped to be a princess, and possibly a future queen. 

But when her sister passed away, all of that responsibility was dropped onto her so suddenly, that she grew a bitter taste for even the thought of being a princess. 

16 years later, those feelings haven't changed in the slightest. And she isn't afraid to voice it to anyone who's willing to listen. 

The chariot slowed to a halt signaling that they've finally reached. 

Her hand found its way back to that of her sister's, and with one small smile she whispered, "chin up, no princess should watch her step because she's got so many people to do it for her."

Ren nodded her head slightly before the twin doors to the side of the chariot swung open, allowing the sunlight to come pouring in. 

"Chin up," she reminded herself mentally again as she climbed out from the chariot with the aide of one of the many guards. 

As soon as her feet hit solid ground her hand reached back for her sister as she also climbed from the chariot. 

The noonday sun kissed and warmed the two princesses' skin  as the roar of the crowds around them met their ears. 

The adornments in Sayuri's blonde hair twinkled as she looked around her. 

People were everywhere. All the faces, colors, smells and sounds were almost too much for the 16 year old princess to handle before her attention was pulled away with the direction of the guard. 

"This way, Lady Sayuri, your parents will meet you on the top of the Hokage's Tower,"

She nodded in understanding and tightened her grip on her sister before marshing her way towards the golden orange building that was before her. 

As she reached a shinobi took hold of her free hand and led her through the doors of the tower. 

"It's not much, but welcome to Konoha," he greeted in a soft but endearing voice, as he looked behind his shoulder. 

As she and her sister trailed behind him, she happily took the time to observe his person. His arms had several bandages that Sayuri assumed were for injuries from the war. He also walked with a limp that was almost unnoticeable to the regular eye. He wore a pair of bright orange pants, with simple black shirt. And of course his Konoha headband. His vibrant blond hair framed the brushed silver band as it moved with ever step he took, ontop of it defying gravity. 

"Thank you," she finally responded as they continued to travel through the never ending corridor. 

She allowed her curiosity get the best of her and looked down each hallway they passed, up until they took a turn down one of those hallways, towards a case of stairs. 

The blond turned towards her with a sheepish smile, "Granny Tsunade told me to not use the elevator. I can carry you to the roof if you'd like?"

"I'll be fine. I'm sure a few stairs wouldn't hurt," she responded confidently. 

"I want to be carried!" Ren claimed. "These shoes are killing me,"

"Well then, Lady Ren, climb aboard the Naruto express!" 

"Is that your name? Like the swirly thing in ramen?" Ren asked curiously. 

Sayuri and Naruto laughed quietly at her question. 

"You bet! Naruto Uzumaki to be exact."

With a cheaky smile, Naruto kneeled down onto his right knee before Ren climbed onto his back. 

With one last flash of a smile at Sayuri, Naruto began the trek up the stairs with her in tow. 

"Chin up," Sayuri whispered to herself. 

•••••

The walk seemed to have lasted for an eternity. 

Naruto and Ren quickly became friends as their laughs echoed throughout the never ending staircase. 

He explained to both Sayuri and Ren that he had recently became a chunin, and was one step closer to becoming Hokage which has been one of his dreams since he was a child. 

Heeding to her mentors words, she tried to keep hers and her sister's life as shielded as possible, but Naruto's goofy and carefree personality cause all of her wall to come down.  

When Naruto finally put Ren down, they'd reached the doors that lead to the roof. 

With one last deep breath, Naruto pulled open the doors once again allowing the sunlight to ambush the trio. 

"Good luck," he whispered as he closed the double doors behind Sayuri and Ren. 

Sayuri looked down at her sister and smiled brightly before walking from under the shadow of the awning to their parents. 

"Let's go, Ren," she whispered mostly to herself. 


End file.
